Pokemon Showdown of Ultimate Destiny
by Dalek-Who
Summary: Lemon Demon's song Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny with my Pokemon lyrics. Truly hillarious.


I decided to whip up some new, Pokemon related lyrics to Lemon Demon's song Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. If you haven't heard it, watch it on youtube now. If you have then follow along.

Ol' Dragonite was hopping around

Jubilife city like a big playground

When suddenly a Gengar received from a trade

Hit Dragonite with a night shade

Dragonite got pissed and began to roar

But soon got tripped by a Bulbasaur

Who proceeded to lay down some nasty pain

When suddenly it just started to rain

When it looked like they were gonna end the deal  
Then they both got flattened by Tyranitar for real

But before it could make it back to its dark cave  
In came a Scyther who looked quite brave  
And did a Hammer Arm that could crush him flat  
And blew Bulbasaur away with a rat-a-tat-tat  
But he ran out of PP and he ran away  
Because an itty bitty Pikachu came to save the day

This is the Pokemon Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
Strong ones, weak ones, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
This is the Pokemon Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Dragonite could not defeat Pikachu this time  
Just the same as that last puny Mr. Mime  
And then Bulbasaur came back and gave Pikachu a bitch smack  
But Ditto jumped out and landed on his back  
And Dragonite was injured, and trying to get steady  
When Scyther came back and was totally ready  
But suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped  
A nasty Tangrowth had just used a vine whip

Then he saw Dragonite sneaking up from behind  
And he looked for his Iron Ball which he just couldn't find  
'Cause Pikachu stole it and he threw it and he missed  
And Tyranitar deflected it with his fist  
Then he jumped in the air and did a summersault  
While that nasty Tangrowth tried to make him halt  
But landed just landed on Dragonite  
While everyone else started to fight, oooh

This is the Pokemon Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
Strong ones, weak ones, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
This is the Pokemon Showdown...

And from the minds that created Mario  
Down fell the kick ass, known as Lucario  
Who delivered a kick into them both  
Which took out the life points of Pikachu and Tangrowth  
Who tried to recover, with all their might  
As Ditto changed back into Dragonite  
But Lucario saw through his clever disguise  
And he crushed Ditto's body in between his thighs

Then Giratina the Orgin and Giratina the Altered and  
And even Mewtwo who could never be faltered,

And big Entei with little Manaphy

And Suicune came with old Celebi

Even those who no one can mock,

Ho_oh, Lugia and even Regirock  
Who could even try to defeat those

how about Articuno, Moltres and Zapados  
All came out of no where lightning fast  
and they kicked Lucario the great kick ass

it was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw  
With trainers looking on in total awe

The fight raged on for a century  
Many lives were claimed, but eventually  
The champion stood, the rest saw their better:  
It was a stupid looking Bidoof wearing an ugly gay sweater

This is the Pokemon Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
Good ones bad ones, and explosions as far as the eye can see (A small red laser light sines on Bidoof's head)

And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...  
(A trigger is pulled, the bullet flies off, it hits its target, and Bidoof falls off the pile of other Pokemon)

Of Ultimate Destiny

???: God Damnit, Ood Steve! What is with this piece of crap! No matter how many times we try the simulation, it always ends up the same! Stupid piece of junk! (Kicks Battle Simulator)

(Dressed in African Safari outfits with snipers)

Ood Steve: Well Master, I think I may know the problem… What is Harvey doing over there?

(Notices Harvey in a separate simulation wearing a Guy Fawkes mask and armed with twin stilletto)

Dalek_Who: Ohh he is trying to be "V" from "V" for Vendetta.

(Harvey uses one stilletto to pierce through one of the attacking Bidoof and the other he tosses behind him flying into the skull of another coming at him)

Ood Steve: You have to give him credit for it all. Anyways… I think someone who was trying to get back at us messed up the machine.

Dalek_Who: Why do you think that?

Ood Steve: Because the unprobable result switch was turned on and there was a note from your brother saying "Haha, This is pay back!"

Dalek_Who: Payback for what? (DUN,DUN,DUN,DUN, DUUNN, Spoiler)

Dalek_Who: Anyway that wraps up our completely original Pokemon version of Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate destiny. Stay Tuned for more installments of Pokemon Spotlight!


End file.
